ffthaifandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 27
Hi Space Monkies! If you've reached this page on your run through the main storyline then obviously you have made a wrong turn. This page and all those that follow it, deal chiefly with the optional sidequests that you do not have to accomplish in order to beat the main game. I am TV's BlueHighwind, and I had no smooth way to jam my name into this introduction. Celestial Weapons The Celestial Weapons are the most powerful weapons in the entire game, and probably the entire series. Their power is obscene - at full strength they hit for 99,999, on a regular physical attack. That's not a typo, that is actually just one away from 100,000. But even without leveling up so high you can easily hit in the 30 - 50,000s range. Which is impressive beyond description. They also double AP earned, which means faster training. The only regret I have for these weapons is that there is no good place to use them. Both Omega and Ultima are far too weak, being even easier than Braska's Final Aeon. Its truly a waste of such excellent power. However you need the Celestial Mirror to find most of these weapons, and even if you find them there is one more complication. When you first find the weapons they are totally useless, lacking any good abilities and being impossible to customize. They also have a "No AP" ability, meaning that you cannot get EXP for using these weapons before powering them up. So you have to find their two power-ups: the Crest and Sigul, which are hidden throughout Spira. Each weapon requires both of these before you get to reap your rewards. All of the Crests and Siguls have names like "Moon, Venus, Sun" each referring to a heavenly body. Thus the name "Celestial Weapons". Now before you can even do any of that you must first get the Celestial Mirror. You probably already have it in your inventory, albeit not charged up yet. Its called the Cloudy Mirror now, and you must de-fog it. Fly to the Macalania Woods. At the South entrance, there will be a mother and her son who are looking for their missing patriarch. It turns out that the guy is either a complete doofus, or has Alzheimer's, because he seems to have forgotten that he has a family. Run up Northeast two screens (but not on the crystal path), then North to the campsite. Here you'll find two Guado who will apologize for being total dicks all game, and the missing father. Tell him where his family is, then follow him back to them. You'll find the happy couple, however the family is minus one member. Talk to them a few times before they mention something important. It seems that now we have to find their little brat. Go up the crystal path and then, at the fork, turn North on your screen, but East on your mini-map. Previously the path was blocked by some woman, but if you've completed this fetch-quest she'll leave. This path will lead you to the kid and the place where you'll be able to upgrade the Mirror. Now the family will be reunited, but who gives a shit about that? We now have the Celestial Mirror, which means that we can now upgrade our weapons at that same location. If you've been listening to me all walkthrough, then you should already have: Tidus's Sun Crest, Yuna's Moon Crest and Sigul, Kimahri's Saturn Crest, Rikku's Mercury Crest, and the Rusty Sword. If you don't have these then go back to my walkthrough and hunt for them. I'm not giving any hints, when people don't listen to their guides then bad things happen. This is one of them. Now I'll outline just how to get each and every one of these weapons. Nirvana This is Yuna's Celestial Weapon. If you've completed the Magus Sisters sidequest, then you already have most of the items you need to get this one. It's the easiest to get, so it's going first. Since you had to gather all the Fiends in the Calm Lands to get into the Magus's Sister's room, you should already have found the Chest that you need to get this weapon. However since you didn't have the Celestial Mirror, you couldn't open it. Since we have it now, open that motherfucker and grab your prize. Now that you have the weapon and both the Sigul and Crest, head to Macalania Woods to that place where we got the Celestial Mirror. Here you can upgrade the weapon into something actually useful. It fucking rocks! Not only does it break the 9,999 limit (which isn't too useful for a Mage like Yuna, but at least the boost allows her physical attacks to actually mean something), but it also doubles AP earned, triples the speed at which Yuna gets her Overdrive, and lowers spell cost to only a single MP. It also boosts Valefor to breaking the damage limit, but who cares about that? Onion Knight This is Lulu's ultimate weapon. Its named after a class in FFIII, though the little kid doesn't look anything like an onion. I say it looks like a pumpkin, he's even got a jack-o-lantern hat on. The weapon itself is found in Baaj Temple, in that same area where you fought Geosgaeno. Its at the very Southern tip of the area, however it happens to be invisible. Just keep diving down and tapping until you find it. The Venus Crest is even easier to find - its in the Farplane on the left side. But getting the Venus Sigul is a complete mess. First off you need a weapon that comes equipped with the No-Encounters ability. To get this you must receive 30 Purifying Salts and customize. The best place to get these is to head to Zanarkand and steal from the undead soldiers. Now would be a great time to teach Tidus "Steal" and "Mug". Once you have your weapon, the game can begin. Fly to the Thunder Plains and prepare for the Lightning Dodger Mini-Game. If you ever wanted evidence that Square Enix secretly hates us players then its either this game, or any of the other shitty mini-games in FFX. You have to dodge 200 Lightning Bolts in a row. Then a Chest will appear outside of Rin's which holds the Sigul. You can't Save, you can't leave the area, or enter Rin's, and you can't, definitely can not fuck up. Trust me, a Weapon with No Encounters on it, makes this infinitely easier. Find a good time in your life when none of your friends, family, or loved ones will bug you for about an hour or two and keep on dodging. And there is no rhythm either. You can't just tap for an hour and read. No you got to keep your eyes and mind on the game, and count for 200 dodges. Its best to do this right in front of Rin's so that you don't fuck up on the way there (like I did). Probably a good idea is dodge twenty, then chill a few moments to regain your composure, then dodge another twenty. Know you limits and stay concentrated. Screwing this up is the worst kind of annoyance imaginable. The anger you'll feel if you fail on 190 dodges will be so extreme that you could probably strangle a friendly puppy if he got too close. Just bury the bodies of victims someplace where the cops won't find them, and then get the necessary items. This items gives the classic Triple Overdrive and Break Damage Limit, but it also gives One MP cost per spell and it boosts your Magic. It also allows Shiva to break the 9,999 Limit, which makes her all the more hotter. Or colder in Shiva's sense. Caladbolg Oh my God, this is hardest one out of them all to get. The others are just time consuming, and annoying, but this is the hardest thing ever. At the very least it's the most difficult sidequest in all of Final Fantasy. Some fucker in Japan is probably laughing his ass off as we flounder to get Tidus's Ultimate Weapon. You already have the Sun Crest, so we need that weapon. To get the Caladbolg (I still don't know how to say that), you must go to the Calm Lands and win all four Chocobo Races. You've already done the first three, however the remaining one is so fucking hard I cannot stand it. You have to race the Chocobo Trainer around and collect balloons for an extra three seconds. But stay in front of him. This is especially important for the first run forward. If he gets the balloons before you, just restart the match. From here you have to run around the bend and dodge the most annoying flock of seagulls ever. If they hit you, that's three seconds gone and 1.5 second lost to slowing down. Make sure that dodging those fucking birds is a top priority. The trainer will always hit a few of them, so if you never get hit you win. That's pretty much impossible - just make sure you don't hit two. The analog stick is fucking worthless here. Put that useless piece of shit away, and get out your D-pad. Only sharp movements are needed in this race. If you win the match, you can run to the Northwest corner of the Calm Lands, and go down a path along the ledge that leads to the hidden weapon. Now for the Sigul. In order to get it, you need to win the last race, but with less than 0.0.0 time. Yes you need to get from point A to point B, in negative time. I can just see some prick in Square, sucking his Moogle doll, laughing at his evil scheme to make us all hate Chocobo. Well it almost worked motherfucker. I just have too much love in my heart to give up so easily. This will take forever. To get negative time, you must hit at least 15 balloons and get hit only once or twice. For the second area, zig-zag across to get the maximum number of balloons, and this helps to dodge those fucking birds. However you can go too far to the right, which is when your bird will go nuts and turn into Wobbly Chocobo. You've lost now. Just try again. This will probably take several days of constant failure, rage, and possibly even seeing red, but you'll finally win. If you're still at this two weeks later (and I'm sure that it could happen - this is hard beyond belief), just stop. Please, I'm begging you. You're only hurting yourself now. Go play FFVII. Now you have the ingredients and you can make the weapon. The Caladbolg is awesome! Really, Evade and Counter are just incredible. Now you can dodge enemy attacks, and then get in a free hit. Magic Counter isn't as impressive, but still I love this weapon. It doesn't boost any Aeons, unfortunately. (also getting the sigul hurts like fuck Godhand The hand of God. It sounds so powerful, so why is it wasted on little Rikku? Rikku's Ultimate Weapon is also the easiest to get. We already have the Mercury Crest, thus all we need is the weapon and item. To get the weapon, go to the Airship Password System and type in "GODHAND". Now use the Celestial Mirror on the Glyph and you've found the weapon. Now for that Sigul. Fly to Bikanel Island and run North up three screens til you're in a place call "Sanubia Sands West". Run up to a cliff just in front of a giant sandstorm to see a rock with a Cactaur Glyph on it. It will tell you about ten little Cactaurs out trying to save their village and how we have to go fetch them. If you leave the desert at any time the little cacti will wait for you. The first clue for Tomay, the first one's location is so obvious I just want to scream. Head back all the way down to the oasis (its times like these when No Encounters comes in handy), and you'll find him by the water. The Catuars are a picky lot, and will only go out with you if you defeat them in battle. By now that isn't much of a problem, however you first must sneak up behind them to challenge them in battle. The screen will show the Fiend and Tidus in the background. Run forward when he's not looking and stop when he turns around. When you reach him, a battle will start, which is never very difficult. For winning you'll get a Sphere. This is never too difficult. Take up your spoils to Cactuar Glyph in the stone, then head to the next one. Rinse and repeat until you have all ten. Their locations are: #Rovivea - second area, open area just before Northern Exit. #Chava - behind an Al Bhed Potion 20% off sign in the forth area #Alek - running around the ruins in the Northwest of the third area #Aloja - with Alek #Vachella - the Save Point in the second area, behind the tent #Robeya - hiding in a Chest in the Southwestern part of the third area (its the only one not opened) #Isrra - inside an Antlion pit in the fourth area (sometimes not there, leave the area and try again) #Elio - the oasis, but then beams up to your Airship. You can now find him on the roof. #Flaile - after you get all the others, this one will appear at the Glyph Now that you have all ten, the stone will give a little rhyme about how we mercilessly slaughtered the entire Gatekeeper troop. The Sandstorm will die down, allowing access into the Cactuar's Village. There's nobody here because we killed them all. But at least the Mercury Sigul is left. The Mercury Sigul is only special from the other Celestial Weapons in its ability Gillionaire. It means that you'll receive a shit load more money for every battle that you're in. Great for getting together the funds to buy or to pay 'Jimbo's "Zanmato". Now the page ends, not because there are no more Ultimate Weapons (we still have three more to find) but because there's no more room. So turn that silly page and continue on your journey through my Walkthrough of FFX. Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough